LA GIrl
by Canobat
Summary: Edden Marian Vincent has come back from LA after 3 yrs and she has changed quite a bit and the friends she's made are even more different (So this is Fem!Edd I suck at summaries but yeea)
1. Chapter 1

(So here's a Fem!Edd story i wanted to work on let me know what you guys think!)

Chapter One

Kevin was lying on his bed, throwing his baseball up in the air and catching it as it fell back down repeatedly. It was a chilly Saturday morning and he had nothing to do, he didn't even feel like going for a ride on his motorcycle. Kevin was surprised with himself he always found a way to entertain himself. Whether it be playing ball with his buds, fixing his bike or rent's car, beating the two dorks or hell even studying. However it was winter break and there was nothing to study he fixed up his bike and rent's car real good so there haven't been any problems lately and ever since Double dork left to L.A. the other two dorks have been real quite.

Urrgh…thinking about that dork irritated him it only reminded him of the day she left. He was crushed to hear that she was leaving so far. It had been three years and not a word from her and he didn't blame her all he ever did was pick on her and her nerdy friends. Though he noticed Ed and the squirt jump for joy whenever they got something from Edd. Thinking about this crap made him even more irritated. He snapped from his inner thoughts when he heard his phone vibrate on his desk.

He got up and nearly tripped on the pile of clothes laying on the floor. Gotta clean this shit up….eventually he thought. He reached his desk and started to throw everything around until he found his phone under a pile of papers. Recognizing the caller he smiled and touched the screen to answer.

"'Lo Nazz what's up?" He slipped a hand under his sweater to scratch his muscles as he listened to his over excited best friend.

"OH MY GOD KEVIN! Guess what!?" She shrieked hearing her giggle at the end. He had to pull the phone away from his ear or he'd go deaf.

"I got nothing Nazz tell me" Kevin chuckled.

"Guess whose back and looking goooooooood!" she stretched out the word good for affect. At first Kevin was at a complete lost but then it hit him in the face.

"No way has the double dork come back!?" he said with a little too much gusto. She's really back?

"Yeah she just got out of the car I saw her go home dude she looks different like a lot different." Nazz's voice sounded amazed and quizzical.

"You think she became you know all uptight and snobby while she was away?" Kevin could only hope not it was weird to imagine quite mousy Edden strutting heels and flicking people off. At least that's what he thought LA girls did.

"I doubt it Nazz this is the dork we're talking about come on." Kevin reassured more himself than Nazz.

"Should we throw her a party as a welcome back to the cul-de-sac?" Kevin laughed.

"You just want to throw a party huh?" Kevin knew Nazz she took any opportunity she had to throw a party whatever the occasion and took it.

"I resent that Kevin I really do" Nazz laughed at him and together they planned out Edd's welcome back party.

Edden was exhausted what with all the packing the trip then the unpacking. She just couldn't leave things be till they were done. She had reported her return to her two best friends and asked them to keep quiet about it not wanting to warrant any attention. She was getting ready upstairs changing into black skinny jeans a collard crimson sheer sleeveless buttoned down shirt and a black noodle strap undershirt. She considered wearing her glasses or contacts and decided to go with her contacts instead. After placing her black beanie on her long raven black hair she went downstairs into the kitchen.

"They should be here soon…" She uttered out loud as she was making snacks and preparing drinks. Eddy had written back to her stating that they would spend her first night back together. He demanded to be the first ones from the cul-de-sac to see her and she tried her best to come at a time when no one would be present and she stayed inside. She didn't see why it mattered Edden was sure no one cared about her comings and goings.

She placed the items on the table in between the couch and TV and proceeded to pull out her Xbox 360, Wii, and Ps3. While in LA she obtain a taste for video games more so than her friends and thought that maybe Eddy and Ed would prefer to play than watch movies. She had unrolled the last controller when she heard a knock at the door. She couldn't help but smile her trade mark gap toothed smile as she threw open the door. Within seconds Ed had barrowed through lifting her into a monstrous hug swinging her all around.

The giggles and laughs filled the room and Edden couldn't help but cry she missed her friends so much. She didn't even mind his dirty blue t-shirt and the smell of gravy and must coming of him.

"Ed put her down you lummox your gunna break her before we even get to say one word!" Eddy was still standing by the door. He closed the door with his feet then removed his black vans of his feet. He motioned for Ed to do the same and he placed the girl back down and ran to the entrance kicking of his chucks.

Edden was happy to know her friends remembered her so well. Eddy came forward wearing a t-shirt that said "playas play" and wrapped his arms around her he smelled strongly of cheap cologne and hair gel.

"So how's my sock head been?" He looked at her with a cocky grin and she lifted her small pale hand to hide the chuckle that wanted to come flying out. It's been a while since she's been called that.

"Quite alright I suppose, the city is very different from the suburbs and I do believe it has had a large impact on me." Edden tapped her chin as she remembered the last three years.

"Well prepare yourself Double Dee cuz you owe us three years' worth of scams missy!" Eddy clapped his hands together and rubbed them deviously "Alright move your ass we gunna play or what?" He jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on.

"Let's play Dead Space Eddy! I love that one!" Ed exclaimed sitting on the floor.

"I doubt sock head has that game monobrow" he said patting Ed's head.

"On the contrary Eddy I own all three choose your pleasure." Edden came to sit in between the boys on the couch. Eddy staring at her his eyes wide then hesitantly turned to look at her shelf. She had four shelves filled with games from all the stations she owned. He laughed picked out the game and jumped right in.

They were submerged by the game that when they heard a knock at the door all three jumped and screamed. Edden felt her heart leap into her throat and was about to get up when Ed held her down around her waist.

"Stay Double Dee I got it." Eddy wondered who the fuckin hell was bothering sock head so late at night. He opened the door surprised to see Nazz standing at the other side.

"Whoa dude totally should have expected you to be here" She said beaming her 1000 watt smile. Eddy closed the door behind him "What's up Nazz, little late for info gathering for your gossiping" Nazz glared at him then rolled her eyes.

"Where's Double Dee?" She said acting cute.

"Inside…What do you want Nazz?" Eddy said exasperated.

"Geez no need to get snippy with me man. I want to invite all three of you to a welcome back party for Edd" Eddy stared at her a little skeptical he tilted his head to the side examining her to make sure it wasn't a joke.

"It's not a joke man I'm being serious its gunna be Saturday at 7 make sure to bring her got it! Later~" She waved herself away and walked home Eddy wasn't very interested in going to this thing and was sure in hell that he didn't want to take Edd.

"Who may I ask was it Eddy?" Edden asked

"You're not gunna believe this but it was Nazz….she wants us all to go to a party on Saturday." He said as he came to sit next to Double Dee again. She looked surprised at the answer to her question.

"I bet you don't wanna go so I'll tell her naw ok" Eddy pulled out his phone to text Nazz when he saw Edden place her hand on his to stop him.

"That is quite alright Eddy let us attend the festivity, I have no reserves about going if you both don't mind."

"Eddy let's go they might have gravy!" Eddy turned to look at both his friends and sighed "Fine can we just finish this level and head to sleep already" He could never say no to those big blue eyes of hers.

Ed hollered with glee as Double Dee giggled, happy that Eddy was willing to go with her. Even though they had their…difficulties Edd wanted to see everyone again…especially Kevin she missed him and even after all this time still had feelings for him. She sat back on the couch and watch her friends play as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Well enjoy let me know what you think i love hearing from you guys By the way I wave fan art on my tumblr here is the link Myart )

Kevin had tried on three different outfits till he decided to dress semi-formal. He wore a white collard buttoned shirt that was tucked into slimming black jeans. Kevin walked over to his bed where the rest of his clothes were. He slipped on a black and grey double vest accordingly one by one. The inner grey vest was buttoned up with black buttons and the vest on top was black and held by a chain that attached both front ends. He flipped up his white collar wrapping his black tie around his neck then slipping it under the vest adjusting it properly. Kevin walked over to his closet door that held a full length mirror. He made sure everything was in its place and slipped his wallet into his back pocket attaching the chain to the front of his jeans. Slipping his phone into the other pocket and placing his Rolex on his right hand he walked over to his military boots and slipped them on before heading out the door.

The great thing about living in the cul-de-sac is the fact that Kevin could just walk to Nazz's house. Her house laid right in the center of the whole curve and Kevin agreed to come early to help. He walked past the Double dweeb's house and noticed Eddy and Ed with bags heading into the house. They slammed the door before he could take a peek inside. Tch idiots like I fucken care. He walked faster to Nazz's as he stuffed his hands into his pocket pouting a bit. Kevin could hear music playing inside when he got to her door, he wrapped at the frame waiting for Nazz to answer.

"Well _you_ sure can clean up well Kevin" She whistled at him as she opened the door "I like those jeans on you they make your butt look niiiice~" She chimed at him giving him a slight pat on his rear when he walked past her.

"Knock it off lass geez! what do you need me to do?" Kevin felt himself blush, out of habit he rubbed the back of his neck to help him push the embarrassed feeling down. Nazz was overly confident and handsy with Kevin but he knew it didn't mean anything, since she was dating Marie.

"alright alright by the way is that the cologne I gave you for your birthday?" Kevin glared at her crossing his arms over his chest. "Riiiiight anyway, here hang the poster." She handed him a banner that said 'Welcome Back Double Dee!' Kevin chuckled at the name remembering days long gone. He still couldn't believe the genius was back and he was really curious to see her.

"KEVIN quit spacing and move it we got a few things to do!" Nazz yelled. Kevin grumbled the whole time until the first guest started to filter in. Suddenly everyone form the neighborhood was there except the dorks. Kevin was laughing with Ralph when he heard the doorbell ring. He watched as Nazz skipped to the door screaming with joy when she opened the door.

Ed was the first one to run through wearing a collard t-shirt and jeans yelling out for Sara, then came the squirt always over dressed in slacks and a bowtie. Then came the utter shock of seeing her. She didn't cower behind the Ed's anymore but she was still shy her cheeks rosy as she took off her white scarf and red coat. She was breath taking and all those emotions Kevin tried pushing away for three years came hurtling back at him.

Edden wondered what she would wear. She was never really good at dressing, her friends from LA choose her wardrobe and she was drawing a blank! Ed and Eddy had come earlier and were using the bathroom downstairs. They wouldn't help at all so she decided to call her friend Violet for some advice.

The phone rang as Edden paced her room in her white undergarments.

"Yo Edden what can I do for you country bumpkin?" Violet's delicate voice came chiming through. She had such a beautiful voice and chose to deepen it to try to pass as a tomboy.

"Salutations Violet, I'm afraid I'm at an impasse" Edden proceeded to tell her about the party and the new info Nazz had sent to Eddy about the party.

"Well…OH how 'bout that dark blue dress Judith got you? Ya know the one with the sash coming around the center." She sounded like she was sucking on a lollipop which was surprising since she only ate chocolate.

"You mean the one that comes up above my knees that's shoulder less" Edd questioned

"Yea that one sweets! It makes your boobs look bigger! Not that you need help in that department kid" Violet stated.

"Violet please we have discussed that my breast are not a topic of conversation!" Edden felt her cheeks warm as she stepped into her closet to look for the dress. She put Violet on speaker placing it on the desk, she began rummaging through her closet.

"What shoes should I wear?" Edden shouted in the direction she left her phone.

"Wear the black wedges that strap at your ankle" She answered.

"Are you sure this is a suburb it's not like the city were you can wear heels to go to school you know" Edden had no issues with heels she had to wear them to every art opening, medical party, university meeting her parents had taken her in the city. However in the suburbs she thought it be different.

"Baaah girl wear the heels trust me show 'em that city flare we taught you and don't forget the red riding hood coat Emlyn helped you pick out! That'll look nice"

"What about my hair?" Edden had slipped on the dress and was trying to zip up the back to no avail.

"Leave it down and use the silver butterfly clips Adam got you for your birthday. Collect hair at the sides and pin it with the clips on the back of your hair." Violet sounded like she was cooking with all the clanging of pans. She heard Violet's younger sister yell at her which was answered with a heavy sigh on Violets part.

"Understandable I shall follow your directions please tell everyone hello for me" Edden breathed out. Violet had so much on her plate Edden worried about her.

"Have fun sweets and hey…I miss ya Edd….we all do…we're gunna come see you when you're more settled ya hear!" Violet exclaimed. Edden felt her heart contract she missed her friends they were so good to her since the moment she got there.

"My house is empty I could use the company...bye Violet." With that she clicked and continued to get ready. She decided to go natural without make up and headed downstairs. She found both Eds' sitting on her couch staring at the TV. They heard her coming down and turned in her direction. Eddy dropping the control.

"Well what are your thoughts on my appearance?" She gave a small twirl and blushed a little smiling her gap toothed smile.

"S-sock head?! What whoa what are you wearing?!" Eddy stumbled over words and at the end left his mouth hanging open.

"Is it too weird should I change?" Edden started to worry her bottom lip.

"NO Double Dee you look beautiful like the princess to the second moon of the stellar planet in the third universe!" Edden had no idea what her friend was saying but it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

"Yea Edden you look amazing" His cheeks were dusted with pink "come on lets go."

They walked through the door Edden collecting her coat and wrapping it around her. The short walk to Nazz's was freezing, she was happy when they reached the door. Edden was used to the warm weather in the city the lowest it got was fifty five degrees and usually near the beach. Ed stabbed the doorbell with his index finger, Edd was scared he would break it. Eddy was considering ringing it again when the door flew open and a loud screech filled their ears.

Ed took the opportunity to run in first saying something about his baby sister while eddy rolled his eyes motioning for Double Dee to follow him in. Nazz threw herself at her, giggling right in her ear.

"Oh my God Double Dee! Dude you look amazing! That dress is spectacular! Where did you get it? OHMYGOD those shoes! Where did you get those?" Nazz was overly bubbly per usual Edden couldn't help but think she was the same.

"Nazz relax baby your gunna freak the genius out" Marie was walking out from the kitchen she rested a hand on Nazz's waist pecking her on the cheek "Hey Double Dee it's been awhile" Edden wasn't surprise that Marie was dating a girl she figured what with her always trying to get Edden to date her. She was surprised about Nazz she thought that she would end up with Kevin. Kevin….she scanned the room but couldn't find him, he probably is not present at the party yet.

"Salutations Marie you look wonderful it's good to see you" Marie still had her short blue hair that adorned her round pale face and her usual punkish flare. She smiled as she stuffed one hand down the back pocket of her dark skinny jeans.

"Yea yea yea sorry Edd flirting won't work I ain't open for business anymore I'm sorta taken" She gave her a wink making Edd giggle. Nazz pouted and hit her in the tummy with the back of her hand.

"What do you mean 'sorta'? You are mine" Marie raised her hands as if to say' I give up' laughing as she nodded her head "Come on Double Dee, there are a lot of people who want to say hi." She grabbed her by the hand and dragged her all over.

She saw Johnny who was, what seemed to be, having a heavy conversation with his younger brother plank. Plank had left Johnny in the dust in terms of height his hair was short and hazel that matched his eyes. Johnny was the same non-caring goof he always was. Then Nazz dragged her to Sara who was loudly admiring May's hair. Apparently Ed and May were an item and Jimmy and Sara avoided the matter about themselves altogether.

Jimmy had grown to be a bit more, well, boyish Edden supposed. He wasn't exactly manly per se. Rolf was no different except that his hair was long in a ponytail and he was more muscular. She was talking to Rolf about his farm when Lee came up to her, Eddy behind her with an annoyed expression, embracing her in a hug. Edden was no longer easily surprised what with all that occurred that night.

"Well don't you look adorable? I like the heart shape front of your dress real cute." Lee wrapped her arms over her chest.

"Right it's so cute!" Nazz jumped in place clapping her hands "And those butterfly clips look perfect on you!"

"Cool it Blondie how do you have so much buzz? Have you been drinking?" Lee ruffled Nazz's hair roughly.

"Why don't you cool it Lee and get your hands off my girl" Marie stepped up "Relax sweetie its ok that's the good thing about short hair it's easy to fix see?" She used her fingers to comb her hair back. Marie grabbed Nazz's hand and glared at her sister.

"Any way like I said cute clips where did you get them Edd?" Nazz turned her attention towards Edden.

"Why thank you Nazz actually a good friend of mine gave it to me for my birthday" Edden grabbed an end of her hair and began to twirl it looking down at the floor. She blushed at the thought of Adam.

"I'm glad everyone is doing so well! Hardly anything has changed" she commented looking back up at everyone.

"I think the only thing that's changed is you dork" The voice came from behind her, soft but deep she knew that voice. It had changed over the years through puberty but it was him. She turned around to see him. He was better than she imagined. He was tall she estimated 6 feet 2 maybe 3; he had his hair cut short except those three strands in front of his face. Edden had only ever seen Kevin in a t-shirt and shorts seeing him semi-formal attire made Edden blush.

"Oh great Shovel-chin has made an appearance" Eddy said sarcastically.

"Kevin where the hell have you been hiding!?" Nazz came forward slipping an arm through his ignoring Eddy's small outburst.

"Nowhere really just entertaining your guests and serving them your food." Kevin said never taking his eyes off Edden. God she was beautiful, Kevin had watched her all night as she wondered around the house smiling without a care in the world. She seemed to be more confident of herself the way she swayed across the room. Kevin's heart beat faster hearing her voice it went from a gruff squeak to a smooth whisper in the last three years.

"Kevin h-hello how do you fare this evening" Kevin guessed something's didn't change.

"Hey man so you still talk like a dork huh" Kevin had no idea what to say to her the only thing he knew was to pick on her.

"Yes and I do not take 'dork' as a negative connotation but proof that I at least am not an idiotic jock with no manners such as yourself." Edden had her moments she had to learn in LA it was eat or be eaten. Violet helped her defend herself verbally and physically.

Everyone broke out into laughter "You better watch…out for this one…baseball cap she'll rip ya to shreds." Lee commented through chuckles. Kevin was surprised at the Double Dork's response he was just joking around, but man did it make her even more desirable.

Edden was confused as to why everyone was laughing she merrily spoke her mind. She pouted slightly watching everyone. Kevin smiled at her taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry Double Dee I didn't mean to piss you off haha just old habit I guess." Kevin shook his head slightly. She smiled back maybe some things did change.

"Just so you know Kevin Barr I'm not that defenseless anymore." She wasn't she learned enough to be able to knock a boy like Kevin down easy.

"Is that a challenge dork?" Oh Kevin did like this new Edden.

"Possibly" Edden flashed her gap tooth smile and stepped forward when you get her riled up it was hard for her to stop. She came a little closer now able to feel his body heat.

"Yea yea yea look she said hi she was here and now she's done we're leaving" Eddy grabbed Edden's wrist pulling her towards the door. She was surprised feeling the pull.

"Eddy what's wrong?" Edden tugged at the arm pulling her but he only held on tighter.

"Where ya goin Eddy?" Ed asked as he held May in his lap.

"Takin sock head home you stay lumpy have fun with your girl alright." Eddy grabbed for their coat not letting Ed respond. He wrapped it around Edden then took her hand again opening the door.

"Hold up Eddy what the junk?" Nazz came the whole party following behind her. "Geez dude you need to relax"

"No its fine I am feeling a bit tired I'm afraid from the travel and all still getting settled in I'll be seeing you all another day" With that Eddy pulled her out throwing the door shut behind them.

He stomped all the way to Edden's opening the door for her. She walked in taking her wedges off and slipping into slippers with a sigh.

"Eddy mind explaining to me as to why you dragged me away from the party?" Edden wrapped her arms around her chest waiting for an answer.

"Just thought you had enough for a night those guys are nothing but jerks" He turned away from her shoving his hands into his pockets. Edden narrowed her eyes. Everyone was so sweet to her and seemed genuinely happy to see her. Moreover Ed and Eddy seemed like they melded in just fine from what she saw. Then she remembered.

"Did Lee say something to you? You came back agitated after speaking with her." Eddy's eyes opened wide at her then his eyebrows forward into a prominent crease.

"Get changed. Wash your face and teeth. GO. TO. BED. Night" Eddy ran out before she could respond she supposed she hit the nail on the head. She was almost tempted of walking back to the party but decided against it. She was starving at the party she was too busy talking and forgotten to eat, Edden decided to change then eat. She began to ascend the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. She walked down to answer the door, it was probably Eddy making sure she was doing what he said.

"Eddy I'm still here I was about to head-" She was surprised at who was at her door.

"Yo double dork."

"K-Kevin?!"


	3. Chapter 3

(So very Sorry guys! My mom was at the hospital and I'm in the middle of a move and that has stopped me from working on my fics but I'm back now and ready to work! Please enjoy this new chapter)

_LA Girl _

_-Chapter three-_

"Kevin what are you doing here?" Kevin was standing there with a big brown paper bag hooked at his wrist. He wore a black trench coat that was left open.

"Ya gunna let me in or freeze to death?" smiling crookedly he watched Edden's eyes blink rapidly and she moved aside.

"My apologies Kevin you must be very cold, please enter my abode." Edden thought she would turn up the heat to warm him up. He stepped in removing his boots while she went to the thermostat, Edden noticed his footwear at the party she liked men who wore boots especially military or combat it was a big thing in LA now that she thought of it.

"Now Kevin mind answering my question?" Edden left into the kitchen to make some tea Kevin following behind her.

"You don't have to ya know. I brought you stuff from the party." Kevin was holding up the bag smiling "I noticed you didn't eat anything at the party so I thought you must be starving, unless you're on a diet or something"

"You are fully aware that the definition for Diet is food or feed habitually eaten or provided not particularly in the way you mean and by the way you mean no I am not." Edden tried to say with no annoyance what so ever but some slipped out anyway. She hated when girls went on "diets" it seemed stupid to her that they starved themselves when they were already sticks and bones to begin with.

"Riiiiiiight hence why I am giving you a diet of burgers, fries, and soda dork. So why don't you go upstairs to change and I'll heat this up." Kevin grabbed her hand spun her and gave her a push towards the stairs. She rolled her eyes surprised that he used the word correctly.

Kevin kept getting surprised she was just so different but the same it was hard to explain. He had been to the dork's house a few times when he was failing in middle school to study, nothing had really changed since then. Then again no one was here for three years. He walked over to the cabinets pulling out three white plates with golden butterflies coloring the rims. He pulled out two glass cups and a light blue serving plate.

He set up the serving plate between two chairs on the wooden table in the dining room placing the smaller plates in front of two seats. He went back to the kitchen and pulled out a large Tupperware with a red lid steam covering the see-through plastic from the brown bag. He pulled out another that was filled with lettuce, tomato, and pickles. Kevin walked over to the fridge pulling out mayonnaise, mustard and ketchup. He paused for a moment and thought he should probably ask her what she wants on her burger.

"Hey dork what do you like on your burger?" Kevin called out from the bottom of the stairs.

She flinched and made a small squeaking sound when she heard Kevin yell out to her. She forgot how thin walls where in the suburbs.

"I like it all except tomatoes and pickles please" She called back as she changed into a red Avengers T-shirt and black yoga shorts. She braided her hair into two pigtails and placed the beanie on her head. She then grabbed her black Nightmare before Christmas sweater and slipped on black ballerina slippers then headed down the stairs.

When she reached the dining room she saw Kevin pour soda into two glasses placing them by their perspective plates. On the table was a serving plate filled with burgers and fries, next to it a bottle of ketchup and napkins.

"I take it back maybe you are not and idiotic jock with no manners." Kevin spun around at the sound of Edden's voice.

"My ma didn't raise me like some animal you know I'm somewhat of a human being." Kevin tried to not stare but it was hard to look away when Edden was dressed this way. It was hard to believe that the thin gangly Edden would turn into this full curvy girl before him. She walked over and he pulled the seat out for her.

Edden grabbed a burger removing the top bun and placing fries in her burger. She took a bite out of it enjoying the taste immensely.

"Kevin this is fantastic my regards to the chef!" She took another bite glad there was more than one of these.

"Thanks made the meat from scratch and formed them into patties took a while but worth it if you like it." Kevin grabbed a burger and began to eat it. Edden stopped mid chew her eyes growing bigger. She swallowed hard before speaking.

"Y-you made this?" she stuttered.

"Yea the burgers and fries I even cut up the vegies" Keven stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You know how to cook!?" She just couldn't believe it.

"Yes Edden I cook what, do men not cook in LA?" Keven put down his burger and glanced at Edden a bit bewildered at how surprised she was.

"Not the ones I have made acquaintance with and well this is you we are discussing Kevin." She lifted her burger and took another bite.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean man?" Kevin wasn't upset not really just curious even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Well I mean you are that spoiled boy who gets what he wants not the type to know how to cook or do any actual labor." Edden remembered him always riding his bike smiling and laughing at others.

"I see…" Kevin wasn't going to explain himself he didn't need to be pitied he preferred it that she thought of him this way. "Well guess you're right dork"

They ate their fill and Kevin saved the rest for Edden in the fridge. He washed all the plates he used and placed them on the rack before heading over to the door.

"School starts in a week you ready?" Kevin asked grabbing his coat and slipping it on.

"What a ridiculous question it's like you do not know me at all Kevin" Edden smiled at him.

"Right my bad….Hey Double Dee let me see your phone real quick" Edden raised a brow at him but handed her phone to him anyway. Kevin took out his and touched the keyboard quickly.

"There, you got my number if you ever get lonely or don't feel like cooking text me or give me a call" Kevin handed Edden her phone and opened the door. She wrapped her arms around herself when she felt the cold wind.

"I shall take you up on that offer Barr" She smiled at him before he turned and walked away he heard the door close after he had reached the end of her drive way. He took his sweet time getting home, taking time to stare at the sky it was bright with the full moon lighting it up the stars all in their place. The way the wind blew to the east lifting Kevin's longs strands of hair the cold burning his nose. Puffs of white escaping through his lips as he lowered his eyelids half way. Finally the cold had numbed his fingers he couldn't avoid it forever.

His legs felt like lead, he dragged them on the cement finally reaching his brown wooden door of his house. He pulled out a chain holding his motorcycle and house keys unlocking the door. Kevin took a deep breath before entering his home.

It was warm there was no light except light from the chimney, Kevin walked forward slowly looking over at every dark corner. His breathing low and straight even though he felt the panic bite him.

"Maaaaaaa I'm home" He walked near the stairs turning slowly "See didn't I say I'd be back and here I am" where the hell is that woman. Kevin thought maybe she was lucid enough to go out but the nurse didn't call him to let him know. He stood up straight scratching the back of his head when he heard a scream.

"YOU BASTARD!" A vase came flying towards Kevin, he ducked missing it by a hair when his mother tackled him swinging her arms. Kevin fell with an oof trying to avoid the tiny fists. He reached out to stop her from hurting him and possibly herself. When her hands were restrained she lowered and bit his shoulder hard drawing blood.

"MA STOP!" Kevin growled wrapping his arms and legs around her and sat up shutting his eyes to the pain. She pulled away using her head to hit him on his wound. Kevin tightened his jaw feeling each sting as she repeatedly slammed her head.

"YOU SONOVA BITCH I HATE YOU!" She screamed clawing at Kevin's ribs through his shirt. That god damn nurse was supposed to cut her nails! Damnú all to hell.

"Ma it's me Kevin please Ma please…" He lowered his head to her thin shoulder biting back the tears threatening to overflow. He felt her freeze then relax against him. Her fingers stopped moving and began to poke him instead.

"Baby…my boy? No…you took my baby from me…." Kevin pulled back raising his hands to cup her face. She looked so confused so gone but he wasn't going to give up he would pull her back like always.

"No Ma I'm right here you got me back don't you remember look my eyes are green just like yours not brown and my flaming hair" He ran his hand through hers it was the same color only his was straight and hers was curly.

"Remember Ma you used to say my hair would turn into fire if it gets any redder…please Ma…come back" She lifted a hand patting him on the head, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Her eyes widened she lifted a hand to stifle her sobs. She started to vibrate shaking her head viciously, her red curls falling everywhere.

"I'm sorry baby….Mommy's sorry baby!" She threw her arms around Kevin unleashing screams and cries. Each sob cut away at Kevin he held her pulling her into his lap rocking her. He sang her A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal a lullaby her mother sang to her when she was little. When his Ma got sick she taught it to him before she passed his gram taught him as much as she could about his culture to help make his Ma feel more comfortable and safe. He kept rocking until he felt her go limb in his arms, he looked down to see she had fallen asleep holding on to his shirt.

Kevin sighed taking a moment to see the peace in her face, she was probably dreaming of her childhood it was the only thing that made her happy these days. He lifted her of the hardwood floor and carried her upstairs to her room.

Her room was white walls adorned with tapestries containing their family crest and Celtic swirls and at the center wall a tapestry hung his Ma's favorite one of her entire family including him that his grandmother made. It was her last gift and her mother threw a fit at the nurse who tried to put it away, so Kevin hung it where she could see it every morning when she awoke.

Kevin pulled the covers and laid her down gently covering her up again. He smoothed her hair bending down to give her a peck on the temple.

"Night Ma may the angels watch over you." He quietly slinked to his room closing the door behind him. He changed into shorts and pulled out his first aid kit wiping away the blood with alcohol. He flinched slightly but he had grown used to the sting, however right now he was so numb he was surprised if he felt anything. After mending the wound Kevin put the kit away turning to walk towards his bed. He was so close but his legs gave out before he reached it. He landed on all fours his panic attack finally catching up with him. His eyes blurred fear racing through his body making it shake like a rattle snakes tail. He wanted to kick and scream but was afraid he would wake his Ma. Tears burst forth as his breathing became uneven tiny sobs escaped him and for every sound he made pounded at the sides of his head. He felt so worthless so useless the heaviness of his body dragged him down and he slammed to the wooden floor still shaking.

Kevin curled into himself trying to remember how to breathe as he lay on the floor crying silent tears. Alone.


End file.
